


'92 Beebo and a Pot Plant

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: “I'm John Constantine, I'm dark, and scary and everyone I love dies.” Sara mocks in a terrible accent, and a whining voice, “I don't like anyone. I don't need friends or family or cute nerds.”---xSet post 4x3, Dancing Queen.In which John can't like someone because he's dark, guys, Sara is tired of John's nonsense and Gary just wanted to give him a plant.





	'92 Beebo and a Pot Plant

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said on more than one occasion, writing existing English characters is hard when you're English. The way American shows write him and the way Brits actually speak are two different things so apologies if John sounds a bit off.

In hindsight, John should probably have waited until team bonding night, while they were all off painting houses or petting kittens, before he did his unpacking. Instead, he assumed his new shipmates might have given him a little privacy, rather than skulking in his doorway like some kind of _him._

 

"A Beebo, John?” Sara asks, amused, as she watches him place the toy on the small cabinet.

 

John looks to the small, blue stuffed bear and _doesn't_ smile. He turns to Sara, face schooled into a sarcastic smirk and quips out, “Well he saved your arses last year. Thought I better keep one around, on the off chance.”

 

Sara cocks an eyebrow, “So, it's not because it smells like Gary and you actually miss having him around.”

 

“Nope,” John lies, “This boy is brand new, out the box.”

 

“Which is why ‘Gary’ is written on the label, with a backwards R.”

 

John knows he turns his head to check her bullshit way too quickly, even before she starts laughing.

 

“You're adorable.” Sara tells him, “What's the story behind this one? I'm sure Gary gave you one of his most special ones.”

 

“I didn't ask.” John lies.

 

(Gary had wanted one when they’d first been released, but his family had refused, had been embarrassed at their 11 year son wanting a child’s toy for Hanukkah. He’d been given a chemistry set instead, and had accidentally burned his eyebrow off and turned his ear blue for a week. Two years later, when his Bar Mitzvah had rolled around, his mother had surprised him with the original run Beebo. Gary may have been becoming a man, but she wanted him to remember never to forget his childlike enthusiasm. Gary had told him the story as they'd laid together after the unicorn attack. John hadn't wanted to stick around after relieving Gary of his pesky virginity, but the idea of leaving had been unthinkable.)

 

“It's okay to like someone, John.”

 

“Look, love,” John starts.

 

“I'm John Constantine, I'm dark, and scary and everyone I love dies.” Sara mocks in a terrible accent, and a whining voice, “I don't like anyone. I don't need friends or family or cute nerds.”

 

She lets herself into his room, picks up the half empty bottle of Jack from the side. She leans against the wall and waves the bottle around, “The only thing I love is booze and smokes and a warm body.”

 

“You done?”

 

“For now.” Sara says, unscrewing the cap and taking a slug from the bottle, “Did I miss anything?”

 

“Getting the last word.”

 

There's a long moment where they just stare each other down. John cracks first, and grabs the bottle from her hand. Sara laughs, and John hates her.

 

“I never said I wasn't fond of the lad.” John admits, “He's a fantastic kisser, when you can get him to stop talking long enough, and he's a _quick study_.”

 

“That’s practically a love confession.” Sara replies, not remotely unsettled by John's attempted crudeness.

 

“Gary is new to all this. I'm the first shiny thing that's come along and given him the time of day. He needs a chance to spread his legs and fly.”

 

“Oh!” Sara's eyes light up, like she's just won the lottery and the cheque is being hand delivered by Ava in nothing but some expensive shoes, “You're scared of him leaving.”

 

“Didn't say that.”

 

“Didn't have to.”

 

John takes a pull from the bottle, then places it on the side. He reaches in his pockets for his trusty cigarettes, and lighter, only to find a handful of candy. _Gary_.

 

He pulls a miniature Mars bar from his pocket, and takes a seat on his bunk. Sara blinks at the small chocolate bar in confusion, before joining John on his bunk. John eats the candy silently, while he waits for Sara to make some sarcastic comment about him going soft because of Gary.

 

“You really think Gary would have given you an original ‘92 Beebo if he was going to run away?” Sara asks, “A nerd like Gary, who probably still has the original packaging for every item he’s ever bought.”

 

“I think I saved him from certain death, Sara, then I saved him from being a 37 year old virgin.” John replies, “He'd have given me his liver if I'd asked.”

 

“You probably should have.”

 

“He deserves to have some fun before tying himself down,” John starts, but within a word Sara is feigning a loud yawn, “See what’s out there.”

 

“Find someone he has to lie to, someone he has to create a whole new life for, someone who doesn't know his nipple is unicorn poop.” Sara reels off, “You're making this too hard for yourself. Do you like him?”

 

John gives her a look. He doesn't want to answer that. There is an answer, they both know what it is. Sara isn't giving in though, she's staring, waiting for an answer.

 

His hand instinctively reaches into his pockets, for his lighter and his fags and it's still just candy and fuck fuck fuck it right in the _fucking arse_.

 

“Of course, I like him.” John wants to be angry, but he sounds resigned and sad and fuck, _smitten,_ “You think I don't want to turn up at his sad man apartment, kiss him til he forgets his own name and promise him the bloody world. I want, Sara, I am terrified by just how much I want.”

 

Sara leans across him, and picks up the bottle. John thinks she's going to pass it to him for a moment, but she drains a fair hit on her own.

 

“You're adorable.” She says, with a smile, “Someone that makes you feel like that doesn't come along every day, John.”

 

“Do you feel better now I've bared my soul, love?” John asks, the bitterness creeping in. He reaches for the bottle but Sara gets to her feet, pulls it out of his reach.

 

“Much.” She smiles, “Now tell him.”

 

She nods to the door of his room, where 6’ 2 of wide eyed, curly haired nerd stands, with a pot plant and a barely concealed grin.

 

“I came to give you a housewarming present.” Gary says, lifting the pot plant, “You actually _like_ me?”

 

“I'm gonna take this,” Sara says, taking the plant from Gary's hands, “Get Gideon to check it's actually a plant this time. You boys have fun.”

 

She slips from the room, with John's Jack still in hand, leaving John with no smokes, no booze and an uncomfortable silence that he can't fill with sarcasm.

 

“John?” Gary's voice is small and unsure and the last time John heard him like this, the last time he used his first name, he'd just broken his heart.

 

“I'm going to fuck this up, you know that.” John says, gesturing between the two of them, “Us. Whatever _this_ is.”

 

“Me too. Probably. I've not really done this before?” Gary rubs at the back of his neck, “But I want to try.”

 

“We're going to fight. You're going to fucking hate me sometimes. I'm going to drink too much, and smoke too much.”

 

“Um, okay,” Gary holds his hands up, “I know we have, like, a ton of things to talk about, and you want to scare me off and that's fine but I kinda just want to be kissing you now. My lunch break is only twenty minutes, and I only have 17 minutes left, and, uh, if I'm missing pizza Thursday, Constantine, you're gonna have to give me a good reason.”

 

Gary folds his arms, and tries very hard to hold a stern face. John can see the sparkle in his eyes, the twitch of a smile.

 

_Fuck._

 

“I thought the Beebo was my housewarming gift.” John teases, getting to his feet.

 

“You need a really warm house.” Gary tries, as John stalks slowly towards him.

 

“Think we could warm it up a little?” John slips his arms around Gary’s waist. Gary’s own arms unfold, and settle on John’s hips.

 

“We’ve got 16 minutes.”

 

John presses a kiss to Gary’s throat, “I can do a lot in 16 minutes, love.”

 

(And if it’s 38 minutes before Gary finally makes it back to the Bureau, neither Nate nor Ava mention it.)

 


End file.
